The Elysian League
The Elysian League (TEL) is an defunct alliance which had been in the works for a few months before its foundation, as somewhat detailed in the article about one of its two founders, Tsar Nicholas II. It was founded by multiple influential people from The Supreme Gentlemen (TSG), as well as people from other alliances such as Ace (former Minister of Foreign Affairs of TEL). It has since merged into The Syndicate. Government Structure The government of TEL was composed of two branches. The upper, more powerful of the two, was referred to as the cabinet and was composed of the two leaders (referred to as "diarchs") and all ministries. It was also divided between two "departments", being Internal Affairs (economics, etc.) and Foreign Affairs (embassies and defense), with each of the two diarchs presiding over either of the "departments". The lower, less powerful, branch was the parliament. Members of parliament, unlike ministers, had no specific duties. No position in TEL was elected. Ministers are chosen by the diarchs and only leave if dismissed by the leaders or resign. Parliament was chosen by all members of the cabinet. Parliament's vote really had no power, and was just in place to see a general consensus of ideas outside of the cabinet. The cabinet's vote (internally) was all that truly ratified. History Pre-Foundation Era The War of Debatable Aggression caused a decline in allegiance and faith in TSG leadership; upon Nicholas II's loss of faith, he secretly proposed a splinter alliance. He and Andrew Ryan worked the alliance structure out and slowly recruited a group of people. The alliance's foundation kept being pushed back, as they felt that the circumstances were never quite right to leave TSG. Eventually, the old TSG leadership left to form the New Shrek Order, in order to participate in The Marionette War, as TSG did not feel obligated to participate. This, combined with the fact that many others had apparently been considering leaving, gave a very opportune moment to create The Elysian League (TEL). So its ministry positions were filled through December 2014 and TSG's only purpose left was to organize its disbanding. Finally, on January 2nd, 2015, TEL was founded after two and a half months of being underground. Early History On January 2nd, TEL was founded and its declaration of existence was made public on the 3rd. It was founded with multiple top 100 countries. As of its second day, it was no. 18 of 62 on the alliance leaderboards, still not even having all of its members which still included more top 100 countries. As of the 16th of January, 14 days after its inception, TEL became a member of the top ten alliances. TEL found a spot in the top ten alliances permanently before becoming one month old. Just over a month old, on February 11th, TEL expanded its government to include other members, of which are seated in a lower house. The first chosen include Kim Jong-Il, Boony, Aleccs, and Sean19. Within one week, Aleccs ascended to a new found ministry, the Ministry of Resources. Being replaced by Lascray in parliament. Nine days after parliament's foundation, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Ace, resigned to venture to Sigma, a GPA splinter alliance. Not too long afterward, Matt (then Minister of Prosperity) also resigned. Aleccs quickly succeeded Matt and his old position, Minister of Resources, was abolished with its powers merged in with that of the Minister of Prosperity. After much time talking to Viridian Entente (VE), TEL and VE signed a Mutual Defensive Pact on March 9th, 2015, referred to as the Fields of Green Accords. TEL had also gained friendship with a few other alliances. Reformation Era In late March, TEL began reforming itself. A revamping of the government took place, in which co-founder and one of the two leaders, Andrew Ryan, was deposed and replaced by the fast rising Aleccs. Popnfrresh, was replaced by Kim Jong-Il and Nicholas II gave his holdings of both Minister of Foreign Affairs and Minister of Defense to Mussolini and Boony respectively. Aleccs and Nicholas II planned to improve TEL through reform, which they began quickly. The new found diarchy worked to improve economics, especially Aleccs. Nicholas and Boony worked to improve the alliance's military. The diarchy wished to form TEL into a more concentrated power, so eight members were kicked (being the most low scored and inactive on the alliance's forum). This raised TEL's average score by nearly 130 points. Cessation In accord with the era of great change, a merge was proposed with The Syndicate (being that TEL would merge into Syndicate). After roughly one week of deliberation, the merge took place (as detailed from the perspective of Nicholas II in the article The Tsardom of Russia). History Timeline January 3, 2015 * The Elysian League announces its Declaration of Existence. April 20, 2015 * The Elysian League merges into The Syndicate.